Framed
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Framed… Roy had been framed by a strange creature after the death of his father. When he fled via boat to an unknown location, he was almost dead… until a handsome prince came to save him. Marth x Roy slash. Character death. Blood. Violence. AU, OC
1. Prologue

**Title: Framed**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Framed… Roy had been framed by a strange creature after the death of his father. When he fled via boat to an unknown location, he was almost dead… until a handsome prince came to save him. Marth x Roy slash. Character death. Blood. Violence. AU**

**Pairings: Marth x Roy**

**WARNINGS: Blood, death of a canon character, slash, violence, AU**

**A/N: This was a dead plot bunny that I decided to revive after like… 2-3 years? Whoops…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from SSB except for Queen Darker.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Pherae was bumbling with noises and talking. Children playing in the roads, people buying food and weapons, and bards singing their songs. It was peaceful, and the people acted like everything was fine in this town…

In the Pherae castle up north, Marquess Eliwood was in his chambers, writing his papers with a feather pen. Everything was on his shoulders: the people's demands grew, and he had been working all day and all night, not getting a wink of sleep.

As he was working, he heard a knock on the door. "Father?"

Eliwood smiled when the deep voice called. "Come in, son."

The door was opened, and filling the doorway stood a young, fifteen-year-old red-haired boy. He was holding a tray full of food, and a glass of water completed the meal. "Hello, Father." The boy greeted.

Eliwood turned his chair to see his loving son. "Hello, Roy. Is there something you need?"

Roy approached his father with the food and glass. "You hadn't come down to eat lunch, so I thought I would deliver it to you." Roy said, placing the tray on the desk.

Eliwood smiled at his son's kindness. "Thank you, Roy. Looks like I was too engrossed in my paperwork that I forgot to eat!" He laughed.

Roy chuckled. "Well… I'm a little worried about you. You were working every day and night. Do you ever rest at all, Father?"

Eliwood shook his head. "I can't rest, Roy. My people need me to take care of Pherae."

Roy stared at him. "So you never got any rest at _all_?"

Eliwood chuckled. "Roy, when I pass away, you'll learn how hard it is to take care of a kingdom. You're still a young boy, but when you get a little older and become the next Marquess, you'll see it's not sunshines and roses."

Roy nodded, listening to every word Eliwood said. He understood that being Marquess was difficult, but when he does pass away (since he began to grow ill over the years), he'll do his hardest to take care of his people. He loved his people, and so does his father. "I understand, Father." He said.

Eliwood held him close. "I'm sure you'll do great, son. Now, why don't you go and train a bit?"

"I will. Thank you, Father." Roy said his farewells as he left the room.

Little did they both know that this will be the last time…

* * *

><p>Night fell, and everyone was asleep in the castle… well, almost everyone, of course.<p>

Eliwood was still working on the papers until he heard a door open. "Yes? Is there something you need?" Eliwood asked.

No answer.

"Hello?" Eliwood turned to see… nothing but the door wide open. However, he sensed someone somewhere in the room, and he grabbed his sword, unsheathing it. "Who's there?!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared right in front of him as a shadow.

"Wh-who are you-?!" Before he could say any more, the figure placed their hands together, turning it into what appeared to be a drill-like sword, and…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **Eliwood screamed as the figure stabbed him through the chest. Blood splattered all over the papers and desk, and the sword was sticking through his back.

The figure grinned evilly as it pulled the sword out, the sword transforming back into hands with claws. WIth that, it suddenly disappeared into the darkness, leaving Eliwood bleeding, lifeless…

* * *

><p>Roy was jolted awake when he heard the screaming in his father's chambers. Grabbing his sword, he ran towards the chambers, ready to fight whoever… or whatever, was attacking his father.<p>

When he opened the door, he gasped, tears springing from his eyes.

Eliwood was on the ground, bleeding severely. There was a large hole in his chest, and blood was splattered everywhere.

"FATHER!" Roy shouted, running to him. Without even thinking, he kneeled down and held Eliwood's lifeless body to his chest, sobbing, not even realizing that he dropped his sword in Eliwood's blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed :D<strong>

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


	2. Arrested

**Chapter 1: Arrested**

The guards arrived to see Roy holding his dead father in his arms, and they immediately began investigating. As one of the guards looked for clues, the other asked Roy questions.

"Sire, what has happened before your father was killed?" The guard asked.

Roy tried to keep his composure as he wiped his tears away. "I-I don't know. I was sleeping when I heard his screams."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Roy looked down, trying to rack his mind for memories. He then looked up at his guard and spoke, "Y-yesterday afternoon. I came to check on him to give him his food, a-and that was the last time I saw him…" He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

The guard placed a hand on his shoulder. "And did you see the culprit when you entered here?"

Roy shook his head. The guard nodded in understanding as he escorted the boy to his chamber. "I'll keep watch for you. If the killer had murdered your father, there's a chance that he's after you."

Roy nodded, not wanting to leave his father's bloody mess of a body behind, but he nodded in understanding. The guard sighed. "Sleep well, Sir Roy. You need it." With that he went out to guard his door.

Roy placed his head on the pillow, thinking about the events that had happened tonight. No matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep…

* * *

><p>The other guard was still investigating the body and the blood. He realized that Eliwood's chest had a hole through it, as if stabbed multiple times by a sword. He then looked at the blood that was splattered. Judging by the angle the blood was, it appeared that Eliwood was stabbed while he was sitting on a chair. Sighing, he couldn't identify who the killer was-until he looked down to see a sword covered in Eliwood's blood.<p>

Picking it up, he looked it over, careful not to touch the blood. To his shock… it was Roy's sword.

Another guard walked in, "How's the investigation going?" He asked.

The investigating guard was shaking. "S-Sir Roy…"

The second guard stared at him. "Sir Roy? What about him?"

"H-he's the killer."

The second guard gasped. Why Roy? He knew how much he loved his father… so why did he kill him, if he did it?

"Look," the guard holding the sword showed the second guard. The second guard scanned his eyes at it, also recognizing it as Roy's.

"But why would he do this heinous crime?" He asked, his voice mixed with shock and confusion.

The other guard shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, looks like we'll have to interrogate him in the morning."

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Roy was woken up by his guards, and they told him that he was needed in-to his surprise and confusion-the Interrogation Chamber. Wondering why, he was brought there, and the two guards from last night were waiting for him.<p>

"Ah, Roy." The guard said.

Roy stared at his guards. "Is there something you need?"

"We need to talk to you about Eliwood's death."

One of the guards wanted to tackle Roy down, but he willingly sat down across them. "Ask me anything, George and Randy."

"Roy," George started, "did you kill your father?"

Roy's eyes widened. Why were they asking him this? "No! Why would I do that?!"

"Well…" Randy placed the bloody sword-_his_ sword-on the desk in front of him. "We found this near Lord Eliwood's body."

Roy studied the sword, recognizing it. "That is my sword, but I accidentally left it there when I held my father close."

"Roy's right."

Roy and the guards turned to see Wolt, Roy's best friend, by the door.

"Sir Wolt," George commanded, "stay outside."

"I can't! I know that Roy would never hurt his father! He loved him! He respected him!"

This _sort of _convinced that Roy was innocent. "But-that bloody sword! He admitted this sword was his!"

That was when Lilina, Roy's childhood friend, entered as well. "Wolt and Roy are right; Roy would never harm his father! He would never hurt a fly!"

The two men sighed, looking at the two and then at Roy. "Well. Whoever killed your father is out there somewhere. I apologize for wasting your time, Sir Roy."

Roy shook his head. "It is all right; I understand-"

"HOLD IT!"

The five turned to see a guard walk in the room. Roy didn't recognized this fellow; his hair was dark purple, and he had a scar across his face. He knew that he _never _hired a dark purple-haired fellow with such a scar.

"Who are you-" Roy was about to say when the guard interrupted:

"I SAW him do it!"

The others gasped. The strange guard continued, "When I was scouting the castle, I saw Eliwood working, then I saw HIM," he pointed at Roy, "raise his sword and stabbed him! When he saw me, he tried to stab me, but I got out of the way and received this scar." He pointed at the scar across his face. "Then when I fled to warn the others, he started lying!"

Roy was in shock. This guard-he was _lying!_

"You're LYING!" Roy yelled, getting up from his chair, "How did the scar heal so quickly in a day?! How did you even _know _it was me-" Before he could say any more, the two guards tackled him to the ground, binding his hands behind his back with thick rope. "Wh-wha?! What are you-"

"You're under arrest for murder!" George cried, pulling him back up as the two pushed him to the dungeon.

"I TOLD YOU! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Roy's voice was barely audible when he was sent away.

The guard turned to leave, but Wolt stopped him. "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

The guard ignored him, however, and he went on his way.

When he was out of sight, darkness was around him, revealing… a Medusa-like creature with purple snakes for hair. She had human-like legs, and her body was like a snake's. She had bat wings on her back, and she had long, sharp teeth and claws. Grinning evilly, she whispered to no one in particular, "Perrrrfect…" With that, she disappeared into darkness.

* * *

><p>Roy sat inside the cell, sighing. Just moments ago, his hands were freed and he was thrown here. After a bit, he was told that he was scheduled to be executed this afternoon. But he <em>knew <em>he didn't murder his father; that guard was lying through his damned teeth!

As he was waiting for his inevitable death, he saw the cell open up. Looking up, he saw a guard standing there. "What is it?" Roy asked.

To his surprise and confusion, the guard hushed him. "Roy, it's me." The guard took off his helmet, revealing Wolt.

"Wolt?! What are you doing?" Roy gasped.

"Shhh!" Wolt shushed, "I'm trying to get you out of here."

"But you'll get in trouble!" Roy said, this time his voice lowered, "They could execute you as well if you were caught!"

"I don't care, Roy," Wolt shook his head. "I know you never murdered your father. So I decided; you must flee. You must live and find who was responsible for your father's death."

"But-"

"Roy, meet Lilina north of here. She'll be near an ocean. Now hurry! Before they return!"

Roy was hesitant, but he reluctantly fled. As he ran undetected, he heard audible voices of "Hey!" and "What are you doing?!"

With that, Roy heard a grunt and a cell door slamming shut as he ran outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed!<strong>

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


	3. Escape

**A/N: With W0lfWarrior, we decided to make a forum called Super Smash season 4! Check it out ;)**

**Anyway… to the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Escape<strong>

News of Roy's prison escape spread like wildfire. The nearby towns were panicking as they hid, frightened that the criminal would go after them. Soldiers scrambled around each and every town, putting up posters of Roy's sketched face as wanted, and a million gold reward was placed on the poster.

"Everyone," one soldier called, "please stay inside; the killer might be lurking anywhere."

The townsfolk hid in their houses, some dragging their screaming children into their houses. The soldiers searched around the areas for clues-but there was no sign of the killer. "Damn," one of the soldiers said, "he must've fled somewhere."  
>"Keep looking, soldier!" The chief captain of the soldiers cried, "He should be around here."<p>

"U-uh…" The group of soldiers turned to see a purple-haired young boy, no older than ten. He was wearing a tattered white tunic with brown pants underneath it.

"What are you doing outside, boy?" The chief asked, "Go inside with your mom and dad!"

"B-but," the boy pointed towards further north of the Pherae castle. "I-I saw the killer run straight to the ocean of Pherae."

The soldiers turned to stare at each other, and then they nodded. "All right, thanks kid. Stay inside and be safe until that damned killer is brought to justice!" The chief cried as he and his group ran towards the ocean.

The boy then shapeshifted into the same creature. Smirking, she hissed, "You better hurry, _killer of the Marquess. _Before you get captured…" With that, she disappeared once again.

* * *

><p>Roy ran as fast as he could, avoiding detection from the nearby towns as he fled towards the ocean. When he saw the ocean in view, he sighed with relief. There, Lilina was waiting for him with a boat and a cloak.<p>

"Lilina." Roy greeted.

His childhood best friend smiled. "Roy, I'm glad you made it here. Here," She gave him the cloak and some supplies of food and water. "You need these for your journey."

"But," Roy asked with concern, "what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Roy." Lilina smiled sadly. Roy quickly hugged her, not wanting to let her go. However, when he heard the voices nearby, he quickly lets her go. Looking down at her, Lilina then whispered, "Go Roy. Find whoever killed your father."

Roy nodded, and he quickly jumped on the boat, covering himself from head to toe as it was floating away.

Lilina watched as the boat was out of sight, and suddenly rough hands grabbed her.

"What are you doing here?!" The chief cried, holding her tightly by the wrists.

Lilina yelped as her wrists were squeezed. "I-I was just-"

"You were helping that killer, huh?!"

Lilina looked down with a depressed face. She was caught, and now she would pay the price.

The chief quickly tied her hands together. "You're under arrest for assisting a murderer!" He cried, and Lilina was dragged away.

_Roy… please be safe…_

* * *

><p>He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he saw darkness meeting his eyes. At first, Roy thought that he was in his room, but after peeking out without revealing himself too much, he realized that he was on a boat in the middle of nowhere. He sighed, and he realized that his breath came out, and his body was freezing despite the cloak over him.<p>

He was in a snowy area, he assumed.

He dared to peek again, this time showing his body, and so he did. Looking around, he saw an icy land nearby.

_Thank Gods… _Roy thought.

It seemed like this small island was deserted. There were no animals nor humans that lived here-or so he thought.

When the boat came to a halt when it hit land, Roy grabbed his supplies, wrapped the cloak around him, and he was on his way.

As the boy walked down the cold and snowy island, he looked around. So far, nothing.

That was until he saw a sketched picture of himself with a reward hanging on a tree trunk.

_Damn._

Roy went up to the poster, studying it. It was torn somewhat, but the text was readable:

_WANTED:_

_Roy of Pherae_

_Crime: Murder of Marquess Eliwood_

_Reward: 1 Million G_

Growling with hurt and frustration, he grabbed the wanted poster and ripped it off of the tree. He then tore it apart with his hands, turning the notice into pieces of shreds.

_I have to find the one who killed my father and who framed me…_

Sighing, he went on his way.

* * *

><p>A blizzard came, and Roy was in the middle of it. He shivered as he walked on, trying to stay strong. However, his eyes were heavy, and his body was shivering.<p>

_No… I must continue… _He encouraged himself.

As he continued on, the blizzard grew stronger, and the boy's eyes grew heavier.

"Can't... " Roy then fell to the ground, lifeless.

A few minutes after, horsemen with a young man approached him, the young man panicking.

"Is he dead?!" The boy asked, checking for any vital signs. He sighed with relief upon realizing that the fainted visitor was alive.

"Sire, we should bring him back to our cottage." One of his horsemen, possibly his guard, said.

The boy nodded. "Help me put him on the horse."

The horsemen quickly got off their horses and lifted the traveler up and carried him to one horse.  
>"Cain, Abel," The young man commanded, "when we get back, start a fireplace to warm him up. I'll get the hot chocolate."<p>

"Yes sire." One of them saluted as the horsemen and the boy went on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed :D<strong>

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


	4. Meeting Marth

**Chapter 3: Meeting Marth**

The young man looked down at the sleeping Roy, studying him. That red, spiky hair, that blue headband—he looks kind of cute to him. However, he racked his mind on why this boy was _so _familiar to him.

_I never saw him before, yet… _His thoughts were interrupted when one of his knights came in.

"Sire, are you alright?" He asked.

The young man turned to see him, nodding. "I-I am fine, Abel. Just thinking, is all."

"I see… well, if you need anything, let us know."

"I will, Abel. Thank you."

When Abel left, the boy heard a groan from Roy. Turning to see him, he smiled upon seeing that the stranger was alive and warm.

"Ah, you're awake!" The young man smiled, looking over the boy.

Roy looked around, realizing that the place was unfamiliar. There was a fireplace in front of the bed he was laying in, and he turned to see the blue-haired fellow. "I was worried." The blue-haired boy offered Roy some hot chocolate. "When we saw you pass out in the blizzard, I was concerned. I thought you were dead…"

Roy smiled at the kind offer, taking the hot chocolate and taking a sip, careful not to burn his tongue. "You… saved me?"

The boy nodded. "You're safe now. What brings you here to Talys, though?"

_Talys? That's where I am? _Roy thought, taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"I…" Roy knew he had to lie. Of course, being an honest person, it was tough to lie through his teeth.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" The boy asked.

Roy froze. Did this young man saw the wanted posters?

"I..."

That was when the boy remembered. "You… were on those wanted posters, right?"

Roy's eyes widened. "L-let me explain! I'm not a killer!"

"Shh." Roy stared at the boy when he hushed him gently. "Not so loud. I heard of your story, Roy. And seeing you, I can't see you as the killer."

"R-really?" Roy couldn't believe it; a random stranger believed him?

"Of course. By the looks of you, you don't look like a killer."

"I see…" Roy blushed as he looked up and down at the boy. He was handsome; those dashing blue eyes, that cute blue hair.

The boy blushed, but not for the reason Roy thought. "I am sorry. Where are my manners? I am Marth Lowell."

Roy smiled, shaking hands with him. What a strange name. Marth. It sounded girly to him, but at the same time, it was cute. "Nice to meet you, Marth."

Silence as the two stared at the fireplace. "Uh," Roy began, "now that I'm here… what are you going to do?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Marth said, "What are _you _going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Being on the run… I have no place to go at all. No home… nothing."

Marth thought this over, then his eyes widened. "You should come with me on my journey."

Roy stared at him. "Wh-what?! But why?"

"I can't leave you alone in the blizzard and let you die out there. I'll let you stay in my army."

"B-but, do you have anyone else here?"

Marth looked down. "You have a good point. I can't let you get caught by my own guards."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Marth began to think. He then remembered something and grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"I have something to hide your identity." With that, Marth pulled out a mask. It was large enough to hide one's whole face.

"Is that… a mask?"

"Yes," Marth gave him the mask. "Put it on. I'm sure that no one would suspect you as the 'killer'."

Roy stared at it in awe. He then placed it on his face. It was uncomfortable, having it squashed in his face.

Marth nearly chuckled at how ridiculous Roy looked. "You look… interesting." Roy glared the best he could, but with the mask on, it was hard to tell.

"Anyway… I'll bring you to the mess hall. You need to meet my knights eventually."

Roy nodded. "A-all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed :D<strong>

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


End file.
